My Son
by AlterJericho
Summary: Robin and Chrom figure out the mage's identity far too late. FUTURE PAST 1 SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a two-shot about Future Past 1 :) Next chapter coming soon; this one is supposed to be short.**

Chrom and Robin rushed through the bloody battlefield, dispatching Risen left and right as they rushed towards the metal cage that held the other Cynthia. Noire, Nah and Kjelle from this world were being safely protected by the Shepherds, and two fighters plus their children were tasked with saving Cynthia. They ran up to the cage, only to find a mysterious Dark Mage aiming a Goetia spell at Cynthia through the wall.

'Oh no you don't!' Chrom declared and stabbed the man with Falchion, twisting the blade in mercilessly. The man growled and stumbled back, bleeding heavily but still seeming quite ready to fight. He aimed another Goetia spell, this time at the blue-haired man before him. Chrom rolled under it athletically and his wife Robin sent a Thoron spell over his head, the mage snarling as it caught him in the shoulder. The electricity coursed through his body and singed his robes until the mage was barely standing. Chrom lunged forward with a stab from his holy sword, catching the mage right in the stomach. The man howled in pain, flying backwards and onto the floor as blood sprayed onto Falchion. Judging by the panicked breaths emitted by the man, he had only a few minutes to live before he bled out.

'Come on Robin, let's go get Cynthia!' Chrom barked, sheathing the bloody Falchion and running towards the cage containing the young Pegasus Knight, dismissing the mage entirely. Robin made to follow after him… only something struck her as odd about the man dying before her. She inched forward, examining the dying man writhing on the floor. He didn't LOOK familiar… but there was definitely something there. She straightened up and turned back to locate Chrom. If she hadn't had hesitated… perhaps she would have never figured out the truth. But as she was leaving, she heard a quiet, desperate 'no…' before the man drew his final breath. Robin froze, a chill running up her spine. That sounded awfully familiar. She slowly approached the dead man, fear coursing through her veins with every step she took. It couldn't be... could it? She slowly approached the body, reached down and gently lifted up the helmet covering the mage's face.

She saw a young man, smiling even in death, with royal blue hair. She saw her son.

Robin's anguished scream was heard even above the sounds of warfare.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up and I hope you like it! This is a bit more graphic and longer than the first chapter, with Chrom's perspective this chap. Next chapter is the last, but don't worry, there will be a semi-happy ending **

**I don't own Fire Emblem, unfortunately! If I did, Chrom x FeMU would be canon :P Bet Sumia gets mad when Chrom calls me 'his other half', amirite? ;) lol**

Chrom felt his blood run cold as his wife's scream carried over the battlefield. Wasn't she right behind him?! He placed a hand on Cynthia's shoulder, instructed her to fly somewhere safe and then sprinted towards the sound of the scream, shoes sliding on the blood splattered stones of the battlefield. He turned a corner and spotted Robin's signature teal hair among the chaos in a relatively safe area. She appeared to be on her knees, shaking over the mysterious mage's dead body. Had he cursed her with his last breath? He took off towards the familiar figure, running over and grabbing her shoulders firmly.

'Robin, speak to me! Are you alright, Robin?!' he yelled, shaking her slightly.

She turned around, face stricken with grief and eyes watering. She looked like a broken woman and Chrom's heart ached at the sight. Still, she seemed to be in no physical pain and her pale skin showed no injuries. She was shaking heavily and appeared to be in great distress, her scream one of mental anguish. He caressed her face gently, looking into the warm brown eyes that he loved that were currently drowning in tears. It _killed_ him to see his dear wife this pained and he would be _killing _the one who had made her feel this way.

'Robin… what has hurt you? Please tell me…I can't bear to see you like this…' he said softly.

Anguish crossed her face and she gestured towards the body of the mage, lying still and lifeless.

'Chrom…the h-helmet…' she managed to choke out, looking quite ill at this point.

Chrom stared at her in confusion, looking warily towards the mage. He slowly kneeled down next to the now cold body, unsheathing Falchion just in case this was some sort of strange trap. Robin was acting very odd and there seemed to be nothing special about the corpse in particular. He looked at Robin's horrified face one more time before he leaned down and inspected the now bloody helmet of the mage. Try as he might, he couldn't find anything remarkable about it. His reflection from the bright metal looked worse for wear and he idly wondered if he always looked that tired.

'Lift it… Oh gods, C-Chrom…' Robin whimpered, sinking to her knees. She braced herself for the horrible sight she would witness again and her husband's reaction to the truth.

Stomach writhing in anticipation, Chrom placed Falchion on the ground and leaned forward, lifting the helmet clean off the mage's face. Royal blue hair, pale skin and a small smile met the light of day. What he saw made him want to vomit and scream at the same time.

'Oh gods…MORGAN?!' he gasped, feeling the bile rise in his throat as he recognized the face of his precious son, now still in death. He stared down at the face of his child, then back at Falchion that he had laid on the ground next to him. Blood covered the holy blade, and it was at that moment that Chrom realized he had killed his son.

Chrom's mind broke. He could vaguely register Robin's sobs in the background, but a horrible chill had overtaken his body and mind until he eventually did throw up, choking out the lunch he had eaten earlier all over the already bloodied floor. The choking eventually turned into broken sobs as he cradled his head in his hands, wanting to die. He had just_ killed_ his own, precious son. The Morgan of this world would not know the love of his parents or grow up to fall in love and see the world. He had died here, in this forsaken place, killed by his mother and father. His body had already grown cold and goddammit, it was his fault! His precious son, full of life and laughter, was slowly decomposing on the floor and covered in crimson blood, a stark contrast to his rapidly paling face. Chrom knew even if he lived to be a hundred years old, he would never forget it. He knew the horrifying sight before him would plague him for the rest of his life, long after Morgan's body would waste away and the battlefield would crumble into ruins. Chrom dug his nails into arms and _screamed_.

Robin's sobs were reaching the point of hysterical in the background as she started to hyperventilate, but Chrom could no sooner help her than stand up. Instead, he stared down at his beloved son's face, body wracked by devastation at the death of his child by his own hands. It was the worst he had ever felt and that horrible sense of guilt he had felt over Emmeryn's death came back in full force, torturing him with its intensity. If an enemy had come over at that moment, they could have easily slaughtered the King and Queen of Ylisse, rendered helpless by their own internal anguish. But something worse had approached the tortured parents; their two children and the real Morgan. Upon hearing the sounds of their parents in what appeared to be deadly combat, Morgan and Lucina had rushed forward towards the sound, hoping to aid their beloved parents in a fight. The pair ended up finding something much, _much_ worse.


End file.
